Supreme Darkness
by Godomnimon
Summary: The Digidestined Return to the Digiworld to find their Greatest Challenge Yet. New Digivolutions, New Digimon! Rate PG for Some Digimon to Digimon Fight Scenes.
1. The Digicore

The timeline of this Fan Fiction is after Season 2 and the 4th Movie (Diaboramon Strikes Back in Japan), and assuming that the 3rd Movie (The Golden Digimentals in Japan) happened.  
  
  
Supreme Darkness  
Episode 1  
The Digicore  
  
It was a regular day, Ken was checking his e-mail when he find one from "Darkmon", the e-mail told him to go to the digiworld and bring all of the other digidestined. Ken thought it was probably a trap, but he informed the other digidestined. Mimi and Michael were also informed, along with Willis.  
  
They entered the gate and when they arrived, they met Mimi, Michael, and Willis there. Willis brought along Terriermon and Lopmon. A large rumbling noise could be heard and the ground began to shake. A large digimon rose from the forest in front of them.  
  
"Welcome digidestined" he said.  
"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Darkmon."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Davis.  
"Isn't it obvious? I want all of you!" shouted Darkmon.  
Davis yelled "Digivolve!" As he said that, a beam came out of the clouds and hit Agumon and Gabumon.  
  
Agumon Warp digivolved to… Wargreymon!  
Gabumon Warp digivolved to… Metalgarurumon!  
Biyomon digivolved to… Birdramon!  
Palmon digivolved to… Togemon!  
Gomamon digivolved to… Ikkakumon!  
Tentomon digivolved to… Kabuterimon!  
Veemon digivolved to… Exveemon!  
Wormmon digivolved to… Stingmon!  
Hawkmon digivolved to… Aquilamon!  
Armadillomon digivolved to… Ankylomon!  
Patamon digivolved to… Angemon!  
Betamon digivolved to… Seadramon!  
Terriermon digivolved to… Gargomon!  
Lopmon digivolved to… Wendigomon!  
  
"Next step!" yelled Ken.  
Exveemon… Stingmon… DNA digivolved to… Paildramon!  
Aquilamon… Gatomon… DNA digivolved to… Silphymon!  
Ankylomon… Angemon… DNA digivolved to… Shakkoumon!  
Paildramon Mega digivolved to… Imperialdramon!  
Imperialdramon Mode Change to… Fighter Mode!  
  
"Well, this should be interesting" commented Darkmon.  
  
"Attack!" all of the digidestined shouted.  
Meteor Wing!  
Needle Spray!  
Harpoon Torpedo!  
Electro Shocker!  
Ice Blast!  
Gargo Pellets!  
Coco Crusher!  
Static Force!  
Harmonious Spirit!  
All at once, the three megas attacked.  
Tera Force!  
Metal Wolf Claw!  
Positron Laser!  
All of the attacks hit Darkmon, he slid back a little and stood up straight again, then, the crest of Courage and Friendship began to glow on Tai and Matt's chests. A digicore slowly raised out of the ground and hit Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon with a beam of light, the then grew huge and all of their energy went inside their heads, and arms came out. Then the digicore floated up and created Omnimon's body. An egg was formed and it broke and Omnimon was there, with the digicore embedded in his chest.  
Davis shouted "Now that is what I'm talking about!"  
At the same time, Tai and Matt shouted, "Attack!"  
"Supreme Cannon!" The shot hit Darkmon and knocked him off his feet, he stood up, looking down, suddenly, he heard "Transcendent Sword!" the smoke in front of him cleared in a whirlwind and Omnimon flew through the smoke and the sword when right through Darkmon's chest.  
Darkmon laughed "You foolish children, you think he can destroy me?". "What?" Davis said. Darkmon started to glow.  
  
Darkmon digivolved to…Darkdramon!  
  
Darkdramon stood, he was a humanoid Digimon that slightly resembled Devimon. "Why Dramon? He's not a dragon" asked Tai, not expecting an answer. "I'll tell you why!" shouted Darkdramon. "It's because any dramon digimon I control in this form's power is tripled!"  
"But I can also create any Digimon, allow me to demonstrate." Darkdramon waved his hand and 5 Diaboramon appeared. "This way I can infect both worlds!" A hole opened in the air and the Diaboramon leaped inside. "The internet!" shouted Omnimon and he jumped inside. Silphymon and Shakkoumon separated.  
  
Angemon digivolved to… Magnaangemon!  
Gatomon digivolved to… Angewomon!  
  
The two angel Digimon jumped into the port and it closed. "Well, now that they're gone, here's a real test for you, meet Makudramon!" said Darkdramon. A dragon digimon came out of the ground and stood up. Darkdramon flew away, leaving Makudramon to destroy the Digidestined.  



	2. 3 Warriors, One Heart

Supreme Darkness  
Episode 2  
3 Warriors, 1 Heart  
  
On the Internet…  
  
"Where are the Diaboramon?" Shouted Magnaangemon to Omnimon.  
"I don't know, why have to keep going!" responded Omnimon.  
The path in which the three Digimon were taking opened up into a large sphere. A Diaboramon jumped up at Omnimon and he was immediately cut in half by Omnimon. Omnimon turned and saw another Diaboramon on the wall. He jumped towards it and it jumped away. Omnimon shot at him with his cannon, the Diaboramon was hit, but withstood the blast and was flung back by the force. Magnaangemon flew down and chopped the Diaboramon in half. "Gate of Destiny" Magnaangemon opened the gate and the bodies of the two Diaboramon were sucked in. "Where are the others?" yelled Omnimon. "There's one now" said Angewomon, as she saw one, it jumped at her. "Celestial Arrow!" the arrow went through the Diaboramon's head and his body was sucked into the gate. "Web Wrecker!" a beam flew and hit Omnimon. "Celestial Arrow!" the arrow flew and missed the Diaboramon that shot Omnimon. Magnaangemon flew up to it and tried to cut it in half, but missed. Omnimon flew up from behind the Diaboramon and his sword was thrusted through its stomach. It came off the blade and was sucked into the gate. "One left!" yelled Omnimon. Magnaangemon spotted him and tried to cut him in half but missed and cut his arm off. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon shot at the Diaboramon and hit him in the stomach. Omnimon came from behind and chopped him in half. He was sucked into the gate, and the gate closed.  
The word "EXIT" appeared on part of the wall in the sphere and it became a tunnel, the three Digimon flew through it.  
  
In the Digital World…  
  
"Disruption Ray!" a beam came out of Makudramon's hand and hit Imperialdramon. "You can't win, Positron Laser!" shouted Imperialdramon. The beam flew from the cannon and hit Makudramon in the stomach. Makudramon disappeared for a second and reappeared in front of Imperialdramon, he elbowed him in the stomach and Imperialdramon flew backwards. "Disruption Ray!" the beam flew and hit Imperialdramon, who digivolved back into Veemon and Wormmon. "Veemon!" yelled Davis. "Wormmon!" shouted Ken. "Everyone! Attack!" shouted Seadramon.  
Meteor Wing!  
Needle Spray!  
Harpoon Torpedo!  
Electro Shocker!  
Ice Blast!  
Gargo Pellets!  
Coco Crusher!  
Grand Horn!  
The attacks hit Makudramon and he flew backwards. The smoke around Makudramon cleared as he stood up, he looked up and saw Ankylomon's tail coming at him "Tail Hammer!" Makudramon fell backwards again. He stood up. "You thing you can destroy me? Negative Digivolve!" Makudramon shot a beam at the group, everyone returned to Rookies. "Makudramon!" shouted Davis, Makudramon looked at him. "You can't win, light will always triumph over darkness!" "Oh, really?" said Makudramon. "Your Digimon disagree." "I won't give up, even if my Digimon isn't strong enough!" yelled Davis. His D-3 began to glow. "What?" Davis and Makudramon said as Davis lifted it up. Veemon began to glow.  
  
Veemon Armor digivolved to…  
Veemon Digivolved to…  
Veemon Armor digivolved to…  
  
Raidramon, The Storm of Friendship!  
Exveemon!  
Flamedramon, The Fire of Courage!  
  
"What? But how?" said Cody. "I thought that was only possible in the world we fought Malomyotismon in." "Take him guys!" shouted Davis.  
Vee Laser!  
Fire Rocket!  
Blue Thunder!  
All three attacks hit Makudramon, he didn't move. "Even if your Digimon digivolved to his three forms, it's just one Champion and two armors, you can't hurt me."  
"We'll never give up!" said the three Digimon. All three grew to Makudramon's height.  
Vee Laser!  
Fire Rocket!  
Blue Thunder!  
All 3 attacks hit Makudramon and he slid backward. "You expect to defeat me like this? You're pathetic!" said Makudramon.  
Blades on Flamedramon's head, hands, and feet went into his armor, his body turned into energy and went into his head. Raidramon's 2 wings went into his body and his body became energy and was sucked into his head.  
"Oh look, they're fusing, to bad you don't have a source of energy to make a body" said Makudramon. Exveemon punched Makudramon in the stomach and was thrown between the two hovering heads. "Makudramon, your time is up, I can't let you go on!" shouted Exveemon. He stuck both of his hands into the two heads and the arms were formed on Exveemon's arms. An egg was formed around them. It slowly disintegrated and a new Digimon was standing there. Nothing could be seen of Exveemon in it besides the ears of the new Digimon. "It's a triple digivolution! It's like Omnimon! It's a whole new Digimon!" shouted Izzy. "Ultramon!" shouted the new Digimon (Picture available at http://www.digiw.f2s.com/fanart/omniscimon/ultramon.jpg drawn by Omniscimon as I requested). He stood straight in his new form.  
"All right Ultramon, take him down!" yelled Davis. "Inferno Torch!" shouted Ultramon as a cannon came out of the Flamedramon arm. He pointed it at Makudramon and shot it. Makudramon flew backwards with the force of the blast and was badly hurt by the flames. "Shocking Sword!" a sword came out of the Raidramon arm. Ultramon flew up to Makudramon and stabbed him through the chest. Suddenly, Makudramon was electrocuted, he screamed and continued to be electrocuted until Ultramon took the sword out of him. Makudramon's body fell limp and he was deleted.  



	3. Return from the Internet

Supreme Darkness  
Episode 3  
Return from the Internet  
  
"All right Ultramon!" yelled Davis. Ultramon turned to him, when a booming voice could be heard "Well done Digidestined, I underestimated you." Darkdramon appeared out of nowhere. Ultramon pointed his sword at him.  
  
Veemon digivolved to… Exveemon!  
Wormmon digivolved to… Stingmon!  
  
"What?" Davis said. He had forgotten about the Veemon being left over from the triple digivolve.  
  
Exveemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolved to… Paildramon!  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" The beams hit Darkdramon, he didn't move, but instead, attacked Paildramon "Darkness Flare!" a beam came out of Darkdramon's hand and shot at Paildramon. Ken yelled to Paildramon "Digivolve now!"  
  
Paildramon Mega digivolved to… Imperialdramon!  
  
The beam closed in on Imperialdramon, Davis shouted at Imperialdramon "Go!"  
  
Imperialdramon Mode Change to… Fighter Mode!  
  
"Positron Laser!" the energy shot out of Imperialdramon's cannon right before he was hit by Darkdramon's blast. Both attacks collided and fought each other, Darkdramon's was still closing in on Imperialdramon. "Help him out Ultramon!" Davis shouted to Ultramon. Ultramon stood by Imperialdramon and put his cannon by Imperialdramon's "Inferno Torch!" Ultramon's blast was combined with Imperialdramon's, they matched the power of Darkdramon's blast so both blasts stayed in one place, still colliding with each other.  
"Tera Destroyer!" The ball of energy hit Darkdramon and he looked to see who attacked him, allowing Imperialdramon and Ultramon's attack to hit him and knock him backwards. "Blackwargreymon, but how?" said Kari. Blackwargreymon landed in front of them. "Oikawa's energy broke my seal and let me live again, because the seal was no longer necessary."  
Darkdramon stood up. He pointed his hand at Blackwargreymon. "Darkness Flare!" The beam went straight at Blackwargreymon, it hit Blackwargreymon and went through his stomach, he was carried along the beam and then fell down on his back. "Blackwargreymon!" Tai ran over to him. "There's nothing you can do, perhaps you would like to be next?" shouted Darkdramon. He raised his hand "Darkness Flare!" The beam headed at Tai, Imperialdramon jumped in front of Tai and took the blast, Imperialdramon collapsed. "Farewell Digidestined!" Darkdramon raised his hand. He couldn't see it, but a hole in space opened behind him. "Darkness…" Magnaangemon and Angewomon came out of it, followed by Omnimon. "Fla…" Darkdramon was cut short by Omnimon cutting him in half down the middle. Darkdramon began to glow.  
Darkdramon digivolved to… Desdramon!  
The new Digimon stood before the Digidestined, he turned around to face Omnimon, Omnimon swung his sword at him, he caught it, and tore Omnimon's arm off by pulling on the sword. "Celestial Arrow!" the arrow was caught in midair. "Gate of Destiny!" Desdramon was sucked into the gate and it closed. "Is that it, we won?" said Joe. "Apparently" said Sora. Suddenly, the Gate of Destiny reappeared, a hole from inside was blown through it and Desdramon climbed out of it. "No way!" shouted TK. "Imperialdramon!" shouted Omnimon. A beam came out of the digicore on Omnimon's chest. It made contact with Imperialdramon, who was kneeling on the ground, due to Darkdramon's attack.  
  
Imperialdramon Mode Change to…  
  
"What? Again?" said Desdramon.  
  
Paladin Mode!  
  
Imperialdramon held the Omni Blade in his most powerful form. "Giga Crusher!" a beam emitted from the Omni Blade and hit Desdramon, throwing him backwards. "Ready?" said Imperialdramon. "Right!" said Omnimon. Both ran towards Desdramon when he was still on the ground. Desdramon stood up and saw to blades coming at him. "Omni Blade!" "Transcendent Sword!" both swords hit Desdramon who flew backwards again. "Let me explain my power to you" said Desdramon. "I can create a virus form of any Digimon I want as long as I've seen it before." Desdramon waved his hand and a Black Omnimon, and a Black Imperialdramon in Paladin Mode appeared. A hole opened in space, they both went in it. "You're just trying to get rid of the two strongest fighters! We aren't falling for it!" yelled Omnimon. "Even if you don't you're staking your partner's world on it" said Desdramon. Omnimon and Imperialdramon looked at each other. From behind them, Ultramon shouted "Go ahead guys, I'll hold him off here!" Omnimon and Imperialdramon jumped into the gate as it closed.  
"You are so simple minded" said Desdramon. "Angewomon!" yelled Kari. "Right" she responded.  
  
Angewomon digivolved to… Magnadramon!  
  
"Go!" shouted Kari. "Fire Tornado!" "Inferno Torch!" both fire attacks sent Desdramon flying backwards. He stood up and saw Ultramon pointing his sword right at his neck. Desdramon quickly raised his hand and yelled "Destruction Wave!" The energy shot straight through Ultramon's stomach, making him fly into the air as he was carried along the beam, he fell to the ground. "Ultramon!" Davis ran over to him. Ultramon began to delete from his feet up. "Ultramon no!" Davis said with tears in his eyes. "Stay strong Davis, stay strong" Ultramon said, as the last particles of his upper body disappeared. "Ultramon…" Davis said, staring at where Ultramon once layed.  
"That's terrible!" Cody yelled. "He can't be allowed to go on!" he shouted, Cody's D-3 shot out light, Armadillomon glowed.  
  
Armadillomon Armor digivolved to…  
Armadillomon digivolved to…  
Armadillomon Armor digivolved to…  
  
"What? Not him to!" shouted Desdramon.  
  
Submarimon, Reliable Guardian of the Sea!  
Ankylomon!  
Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!  
  
"Get him!" shouted Cody. 


End file.
